1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to techniques for performing input sensing using a gate select line of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems, such as touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers. Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems, such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones or tablet computers.
Proximity sensor devices may include one or more types of electrodes that are configured to both update display lines and transmit and/or receive input sensing signals. In such devices, in order to increase the amount of time available for performing display updating and/or input sensing, display updating and input sensing may be performed simultaneously during the same time periods. However, in such shared electrodes devices, interference may be generated between the display updating and input sensing processes. Such interference may cause inaccurate sensing information to be received, negatively impacting the accuracy of input sensing.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique for performing display updating and input sensing in proximity sensor devices.